kung fu vs amor
by Unapandatica y adolecenteninja
Summary: Tigresa no se siente bien desde lo de gomen ese abrazo no la deja en paz. Po no entiende nada, primero esta enojado y luego feliz,ella no quiere aceptar una gran realidad.Piensa que lo único que significa algo para ella es el Kung fu
1. Chapter 1

**Hola jaja, soy nueva como dice en mi perfil,pero intentaré hacer que mis fics sean de su cosa, esta historia se la dedico a Master Po, el me dio inspiración.**

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenesen son de Dream más preángulos el primer capítulo de esta historia que se llama**.

Kung fu vs. Amor

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio de Jade, habían pasado unos días desde que el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos habían derrotado a Lord Shen y las cosas en el valle de la paz,era todo tranquilo, otra gong sonó y como siempre el maestro Shifu estaba en la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones.

_ Buen día maestro Shifu! _ dijeron a coro los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón

Para sorpresa de toos Po también estaba despierto,será seguramente por eso que todos estaban con la boca abierta,todos hasta el mismo maestro shifu,menos tigresa que lo miraba con unos ojos carmesí llenos de la miraba igual, por lo que el maestro shifu al pasar unos minutos se colocó entre los dos.

-Panda... mmm... podrias decirme...¿has dormido bien?

-Si maestro shifu he dormido muy bien-dijo po sin despegar los ojos de Tigresa, ella al notar que todos la miraban, se despegó del trance y dijo en vos audible

-ahhrr ahnmm-dijo entonces-maestro shifu yo emm...-miro a Po-ehh yo tengo unn poco dee...

-si tigresa?-dijo el maestro shifu

-hambre! sipp! emmm tengo un poco de hambre...no me siento bien, podriamos ir a la cocina?

-Si... supongo que no estaría mal...-dijo el maestro shifu, po lo interrumpió

-siii!... digo emm, creo que esta bien,si.

-bien bamos

Cuando estaban de camino a la cocina pasando por el pasillo Po se susurro a Tigresa que caminaba junto a el:

-graciass!

Ella no respondió pero sin embargo le dedico una linda y tierna sonrisa.

En la cocina...

-Po!-dijo mono-espero encontrar mis galletas cuando rebise en la repisa donde siempre los guardo.

-mmm... jaja … no creo que sea posible-dijo po con una galleta en la mano.

Tigresa no pudo evitar una sonrisa que no llegó a ser risa.

**Bueno jaja ;) espero que les alla gustado trataré de hacer más cuando !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola jajaja ;), como estan?, volví con el sieguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, en este capítulo trataré de tener menos faltas de ortografía. Espero que les guste :).**

**Sin más, mi siguiente capítulo:**

CAPÍTULO 2:

Mi arte

Tigresa terminó rápido de comer y sin deci nada, se fue de camino al salón de entrenamiento. A Po le preocupó pero luego pensó: " aahh... no es nada ella siempre entrena y.. entrena y sigue entrenando, no debería preocuparme tanto, después de todo, es la maestra Tigresa de quién estoy hablando".

Tigresa, por otra parte, estaba preocupada por otra cosa:

-ahhh!-gritó pareando un tronco con pinches, que colgaba de una cadena- por que ?- decia- por que hice esoo!, ahhgg! - y tompió otra madera. Pero de pronto:

-guaauu!-dijo Po acercandoce a Tigresa- estas preocupada por algo?-dijo viendo que Tigresa estaba algo tensa y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de que Po apareciera tan rápido, tal vez la había seguido.

-Po!... ahhh no emm... no, no, me siento exelente, si ,si muyyy! Bien-dijo algo apurada y sin parar de romper cualquier obstáculo que tenga ensima.

-Tigresa- ella no le presto la mirada, pero estoy segura de que escuchó-se que no estas bien pero como soy tu amigo no te hare sentir incómoda y no te preguntaré nada ,esta bien?

Tigresa estaba petrificada, Po tenía razón,pero antes de que tigresa contestara, se fué y antes de eso mostro una sonrisa."Eres genial".Pensó Po.

Entonces Tigresa lo vió marcharse y estiró un poco la mano, como intentando que no se valla pero, no dijo ni una palabra y retiró la mano que apenas había tendido.

Mas tarde en su habitacion Tigresa pensaba y se decía en la mente:

"Que me pasa!, el kung fu y el maestro shifu, por quererlo como padre claro,fuaron los que siempre sentí afecto, bueno en realidad está también el maestro Oway, pero esto es extraño,lo que más (pensaba yo) lo que más estubo en mi mente siempre fué, perfeccionar y adorar y limpiar y entrenar,etc. para el kung fu es : mi arte.

**Bueno jeje, este es u poco más cotrito pero intentaré hacer otro más largo, cuano pueda jajajaj bueno, Master Po me alegro de que te alla lo hice por ti. Bueno hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola jeje, tengo que agradecer nuevamente a los lectores este capítulo es este capítulo se llama así porque es de lo que diré más para no arruinar la sorpresa. ;)**

La charla de árboles

A la mañana siguiente, el maestro Shifu llamó a sus estudiantes con cara depreocupación,todos acudieron.Y como siempre, Po se colocava al lado de Tigresa.

-alumnos-dijo el maestro shifu-debemos estar atentos a toda costa, los dividiré en grupos para que hagan guardia.

-pero maestro shifu que sucede?-pregunto Po

-veras Po,seng, me envió una carta desde la pricion de cho-gum, diciendo que escaparon varios pricioneros esta mañana, por eso devemos estar alerta, deacuerdo?

-si, entiendo maestro shifu.

-bien, ahora mono y mantis, ballan por el norte, tigresa y po, ballan por el sur,y por último vívora y grulla vallan por el oeste.

-si maestro!-respondieron los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón.

Todos partieron por su camino.Y se fueron separano como les había dicho el maestro era de esperarse Po no paraba de hablar y de preguntar cosas.

-tigresa, como crees que sea el prisionero?-decía po como un niño felíz-tigresa, oye, tigresa, nunca viste tus rayas y dijiste buauu las rayas de tigresa son bárbaras, ton grandes, algunas son extrañas y mira, nunca lo has hecho tigresa?

-no

-yo si he visto tus rayas y dije, las rayas de tigresa son tan extrañas y esa cosa, que tienes en la frente es como un fiuumm!.

-Poo! paraa!, no nuca había dicho, eso sobre mis rayas, nunca, nunca me interesó ni me sigue interesando ni lo hará nunca!.

Po no respondio, tigresa al ver tal cosa lo miró

-ahh!, era de esperarse-dijo tigresa con una estaba mirando un carrito lleno de comida y, sin darse cuenta empesó a babear, al notarlo tigresa dijo:

-Poo!, no babees.

-ahh! Si emm a... jejeje mmm... yo solo

-¿tienes hambre?

-noo!... como crees... yo mmm... aaahh ya que !, si tengo hambre.

Po se fué corriendo hacia el puesto de comida y pidió varias le dió unos panes de frijol a tigresa y comieron.

-tigresa, quieres ir a un lugar divertido?

-mmm... no lo se...

-vamoss!

-que!, pero yo no...- fué muy tarde po la tomó del braso y la llevó hacia un árbol llendo de flores de muchos colores. Allí Po hablo con ella entre risas y juegos se hiso de sobre árboles, sobre el medio ambiente y muchas otras cosas .

-Po, tenemos que volver

- esta bien, vamos.- dijo de mala gana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola jajaja, como estan?, este capítulo voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda como hise hasta , sin más:Este capítulo que se llama **

Pastelitos!

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, el gong, pararce en la puerta y saludar a su maestro, desayunar,shifu les enseño nuevos movimientos y entrenaron como de costubre, solo que nadie dijo una palabra, Tigresa tenía los ojos muy abiertos y grandes ese dí a la tarde ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Fue corriendo a la abitación de Vivora y abrió la puerta de una ó entonces a Vívora con mantis haciendo acupuntura y se sorprendieron al ver a Tigresa tan se acercó a ella y delicadamente le dijo

-Tigresa que sucede? – dijo Vívora, pero tigresa no le respondió, solo se fué a sentar en la cama de Vívora y envolviendo sus brazos sobre sus piernas dijo

-Vívora necesito un té verde y pastelito de los que me gustan- mantis dijo

-pero que te ocurre?

-mi pas-te-li-to!- dijo tigresa con los ojos bien abiertos

-pero tigresa puedes decirnos que te ocurre?- dijo vívora

-ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO , QUIERO UN PANQUE!

-voy por el té- dijo mantis

-voy por el panqué- dijo vívora

En la habitación de mono sucedió exactamente lo mismo, pero el que vino fue fué a buscar el panqué, pero como a Po no le gustaba el te verde le pidio a mono una sopa de fideos de su cuando vívora y grulla fueron a buscar el panqué para sus amigos se encontraron

-hola! Vienes a buscar el pastelito para tigresa verdad?- dijo Vívora

-no, vengo a buscarlo para Po, espera... tigresa, dijiste?-respondio grulla

-si... espera tu diiste para po?

-si... y... que le sucede a ella?

-y que le sucede a el?

-Grulla y vívora charlaron, entonces explicaron todo lo que sucedí y po por separado comian y se relajaban un poco, sin darse cuenta pnsaban el uno en el otro.

**Jajaja, estos chicos psss. Bueno espero que les haya gustado! ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Perdonen las tardansas pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno emm como sea empezemos**

Soy un monstruo!

Era de mañana, como siempre el gong que indica la hora de levantarse.

-buenos días alumnos

-buenos díaasmmndgg-todos se dirijieron la mirada a po que estaba medio dormigo

-panda!- gritó el maestro shifu

-ah! , eh! Que si emm! emm.. jeje yo...

-me parece que necesitas despertarte verdad, aún estas dormido

-ah si es eso adivinaste

-bien, Tigresa te acompañara al salon de entrenamiento deben practicar el nuevo golpe que les eh enseñado

-que!?- dijeron los dos

-algun problema?

-aamm eehh...- po fue interrumpido por tigresa

-claro que no maestro

-bien,pueden retirarse

Ya en el enorme salon tigresa yasía parada con una mano detras de la espalda la espalda y la otra extendida.

-aver po, muéstrame lo que has aprendido

-aqui voy

Po dio una patada en el aire, luego salto y movio los brasos hasta que los extendió con todas sus fuerzas y esa fuerza golpeó la mano de tigresa, aunque como a mano de tigresa era muy fuerte y dura le dolio apenas.

-bien echo po

-espera, no te duele?

-no

-uauh!, eso... eso es barbaro

-jaja, creo que sí

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h!

-que sucede te golpeaste?

-peor... tuu... te reiste, no sabía que podias hacer eso- no hubo respuesta, solo una pequeña sonrisa

-bien es tu turno-dijo po

-amm... po no creo que sea buena idea

-bamoss! que podria pasar

-am... no estoy segura de esto peroo... está bien

tigresa hiso exactamente lo mismo que po , solo que con mucha mas potencia, lo realizó con tanta fuerza que de sus garras salio fuego , cuando extendio sus brasos , dio directo a la mano de po, quien vio por un instante como sus manos comenzaban a sangrar.

-ahhgg!- solto a decir po nada mas y acto seguido se cayo al suelo y empezó a gemir de dolor en silencio

-po!-tigresa fué rápidamente a socorrer al panda, no había nada hasta que recordó que traía con sigo una tela, se la ató rápido y sin saber que hacer vio su cara.

-ah! yo... lo siento, yo...no quería que te pasara esto … te dije que era mala idea

-ahg! Si, es sierto, pero... ESO FUE BÁRBARO! salió fuego de tus manos! , como hisiste eso yo quiero ! enséñame porfavor

-pero ehh... yo nose, solo lo hice, espera … estas diciendo que no te duele?

-claro que me duele, pero aún asi fue buauuu!, como lo haces!?

Pasaron allí toda la noche hablando , pero para sus adentros tigresa se preguntaba, que hiso porbre po, lo lastimó, "y si..." pensaba, "y si lo vuelo a hacer lo podria lastimar ohh!, talvez no me vuelva a hablar si lo vuelvo a hacer, pero... como rayos lo hise?"

**jeje, pobre tigresa se angustió, peor po, como habrá hecho tigresa para hacer algo asi, aunque vivieran en el palacio de jade, uno le recomendaría que hiciera yoga jaja**


	6. Perdonen

PERDONEN :'(

Este es un mensaje para los que leyeron mi historia... amigos era muy pequeña cuando la hice tenia 10 AÑOS, me emocione y luego me olvide de toda la gente y no solo eso me olvide de fanfiction y de la gente que hay aquí. Perdonen , trataré de remediarlo, volveré a empesar la historia pero mas prolija y mas larga... tenganme paciencia otra vez disculpenme. Luego de 2 años me acorde de todo lo que aquí había dejado y volver a leer sus comentarios me entristeció, no por lo que pusieron, sino porque tenian razón. Perdonen mi estupidez y bueno , en fin, mi idea es volver a recrear todo el fic con mas trama en cada capítulo. Diciendo eso les digo que estoy de vuelta. :)


End file.
